It is common for seating assemblies in vehicles to include a head restraint for supporting the head of a seated occupant. To provide an appropriate contact surface for the seated occupant's head, in some instances, these head restraints may be configured to linearly adjust upward and downward by sliding notched support posts within apertures on the associated seatback. However, head restraints frequently lack adequate adjustment features for different sized occupants and various seating positions in the respective seating assembly making powered articulating head restraints beneficial.